A blower apparatus is disclosed in US 2005/0039298 A1. The blower apparatus moves a flow of air through a blower tube. The airflow can also function as a carrier airflow for a spray medium which is to be discharged and this spray medium can be introduced into the carrier airflow in the blower tube, for example, as a liquid or granulate. This can lead to electrostatic charges in the blower tube. If the operator touches the electrostatically charged blower tube, the operator can experience unwanted electrostatic discharges. To avoid this, patent publication US 2005/0039298 A1 teaches mounting a potential compensating conductor in the blower tube which is electrically conductively connected to the motor of the work apparatus and conducts charges from the blower tube to the motor. However, especially when using the blower apparatus as a dust apparatus or granulate apparatus, it can happen that the charges can not be completely conducted away from the blower tube so that an electrostatic charge nonetheless occurs. 